daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Princess
The Dragon Princess is the evolved version of the Summoner. Diuna: "This place, I sense something very sacred about these ruins. This was once an ancient city ruled by Daemonics. It seems all so familiar, yet distant as if in another life. These memories of this place, they are all coming back to me. I was a princess of Daemonics, sworn to protect the light in the times of the Great War. I feel strange, these memories are becoming something more..." Dragon Princess Roles Summons, Summon Augmentation IMPROVEMENTS: * Overall increased stats. * Summons become stronger * Dæmonic Aura that granting summons an damage bonus. * Healing aura targeting All freindly units LOSSES: * Losses single target spell. Skills Summoning Q Summon Creatures from across the relms to do battle for the hero. Summons Power: (Void Affinity) Number: 2+(Ability lvl/20) Health: 60%(75%) Damage: (75 x Ability lvl)+33%(33%) Armor: 1 x Ability lvl Mana cost: 10 mana per lvl (Lvl 1 costs 10 mana, lvl 100 costs 1000 mana) Void Affinity and Eternal Damnation will increase this summons power. Pool of available Summons: Lvl 1 adds: Dragon Spawn: Melee (Elemental Dmg/Elemental Armor) (Evasion: 15% Critical Strike: 10% x2) Golden Dragon: Ranged 500 (Unholy Dmg/Heavy Armor) Lvl 25 adds: Blue Dragon: Ranged 500 (Unholy Dmg/Elemental Armor) (Critical Strike: 10% x3) Lvl 50 adds: Hydra: Ranged 500 (Elemental Dmg/Demon Armor) (Frost Attack) Lvl 75 replaces all with: Void Infernal: Melee (Direct Dmg/Elemental Armor) (Crit: 5% x2 Cleave: 10%) Nether Dragon: Ranged 500/300 (Holy Dmg/Holy Dmg/Elemental Armor) (Evasion: 10% Cripple) Void Dragon: Ranged 600 (Unholy Dmg/Heavy Armor) (Crit 10% x2 Banish) Summoner's Presence Summoning Daemonic energy the Hero Dispurses waves in all direction towards her enemies inflicting pain per second. Damage Formula: 50 x (Ability Level) + (Intelligence / 4) Essence of Life The Princess of Daemonics is loved by all and grants all nearby subjects a great bonus in health regeneration. Regeneration Formula: 50 HP/Sec x (Ability Level) Dæmonic Aura An ancient Royal power of the Dæmonic has been blessed upon the princess, granting all nearby friendly summons an attack bonus. Damage Formula: 100 x (Ability Level) Summoner's Spellbook Level 1 Vanquish Vanquish a summoned unit to replenish Mana. Vanquish unit for 15% of int Mana Level 2 Serpent of the void Summons the Ancient Protector of the Daemonic princess. The summoned Hero will protect the princess until death, and come with great power equal to the level of the princess. Stats: Ranged 500 (Hero Dmg/Elemental Armor) Crit strike: 5% x2, Evasion: 40%, Nether bolt: (Int x 3) penetrating magic immune, Self invisibility: 250 mana, duration 25 sec, cd 60 sec, Super mana shield: dmg per point mana 25, Spell immunity Level 3 Summoner's Scales 2 Scales surrounds nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. Armor Increased: 25 Level 4 Summoner's Scales 3 Scales surrounds nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. Armor Increased: 50 Summon Guardian Envoke the Guardian from the depths of the Void equal to your power. Summons: 1 Guardian Health: Int x 4 Damage: Int Stats: Ranged 500 (Holy Dmg/Holy Armor) Crit: 5% x2, Evasion: 15%, Mana Shield: 20 dmg/mana, Sleep Level 5 Void Affinity Increases the targets affinity with the void allowing them to summon even stronger units for them Level 6 Summoner's Scales 4 Scales surrounds nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. Armor Increased: 60 Ice Age Cast out and rain down an Ice Age upon your Enemies dealing damage to an area for a short duration. Damage Formula: Int x 2.5 Duration: 4 sec Cooldown: 60 sec Warning: Has a History of Crashing Games Level 7 Mana Shield A magical shield that surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. Damage per Mana Point: 7 Level 8 Summoner's Scales 5 Scales surrounds nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. Armor Increased: 70 Golden Sovereign Sacrifices all sumons in play in order to summon the most powerfull of Creatures. The more sacrifices the more summons will be created. Requires: 1 Guardian Summons: 1 Dragon per 5 sacrifices Stats: Ranged 800 (Holy Dmg/Holy Armor) Mana Shield: 20 Dmg/Mana. Firebolt: 100k dmg. Crit & Evasion: 10% x4 20%, Dark Seperation 2, Spell Immunity Level 9 Vanquish Mastery Vanquishes all summons in an area granting mana for each summons send to the void. Formula: 10% of Int per Summon AoE: 300 Eternal Damnation Transforms her Summons into Daemonic Summons causing them to gain greater attack speed and damage. Formula: Stronger Attack Type/Increased Attack Speed Level 10 Summoner's Scales 6 Scales surrounds nearby friendly summons increasing their armor. Armor Increased: 80 Multi-Shot The Summoner has mastered her skills and able to attack more units at once. Multi-Shot: 3 Items *Ultimate **Diuna's Daemonic Orb (level 200 req) **Afelia (level 350 req) *Helmet **Daemonic Helm of Supremacy (Summon +1 Guardian)Category:Evolved Heroes